Hollow's Mate
by Akako Hama
Summary: When Ichigo goes to fight his inner hollow for control of his body, there's one problem. It's Mating season for hollows. Warning Yaoi ahead, don't like don't read. Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bleach.**

Chapter One: Mating Season

Ichigo groaned as he opened his eyes to the sideways buildings of his inner world, groggily trying to remember how he got there. He blinked a few times to clear the fog in his mind and finally remembered, 'That's right, I'm here to defeat my hollow.' he blushed slightly, 'But can I do it?'

He shook his head, blush starting to deepen, 'Damn it, why the hell do I always blush when I think of him.'

Taking a deep breath, he relaxed himself and looked around not seeing the hollow nearby. "Great now I have to find the bastard." he groaned, cheeks becoming redder.

He began wandering, seeking out the hollow's reiatsu, soon tracing it inside a nearby building. He blinked, scanning for an entrance, finding one in the form of a smashed window. He silently made his way to the opening and slipped in finding the hollow laying back on a soft-looking bed large enough for at least four people, eyes covered by his arm. "There you are!" the shinigami snapped, a new blush forming.

The albino sat up, eyes locked onto the teen before the hollow quickly covered his eyes groaning in frustration. "Damn it King, what the hell are ya doing here?" the hollow snarled, shaking his head.

"What?"

"It's matin' season fer hollows you dumbass!" he shouted, "Hollows have ta mate wit the first shinigami or hollow they see!"

"They do?" Ichigo asked dumbly, blushing harder.

"Yes, and what did I just do when ya got my attention?"

"Look at me…" at this point the teen's face was beet red, "Shit! There's no way I'm gonna let you mate with me!"

"If ya don't I'll just keep tryin' ta seduce ya until ya agree." this was purred, the hollow now getting off the bed. The albino slinked closer, fingers brushing a blushing cheek, before he leaned in close to the orange head's face.

"Wh-what?" now the teen was aware of a strange scent in the air. It reminded him of the zoo when he saw the jaguars while they were in heat. He knew it was from the hollow, but why was he just now smelling it.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Shinji, how the hell could you forget it's mating season for hollows?" Hiyori shouted, chasing Shinji with her zanpakuto drawn.<p>

"I told you we never had to worry about it before so it slipped my mind!" the blond shouted back, 'Well actually it's because I noticed that the idiot had a crush on his own inner hollow, and refuses to admit it to even himself.'

"Berry-tan really doesn't have any luck does he?" Mashiro sighed, shaking her head.

"Seems like it." Rose huffed, giving the unconscious body a pitying look.

"Well, Kurosaki's literally fucked." Lisa shrugged, reading her magazine.

"Why are you so calm about this Lisa, Kurosaki could be raped by his own inner hollow and you're just reading." Love growled.

"Hollow's instinctually want their chosen mate to be willing. His hollow will just try and seduce him until Kurosaki agrees to mating." the black haired female visored explained, "So he will not be raped."

* * *

><p>Ichigo was back up against the wall, the hollow closing in on him. Pale hands ran up his arms to his shoulders, rubbing at the tense muscles, loosening them and causing the orange head to nearly groan in pleasure. "Come on King, why do ya resist?" the albino purred, "If ya just agree ta being my mate, I'd take care of ya."<p>

"N-no." the orange head whimpered, truthfully wanting to agree.

"Yer lonely Ichigo." gold eyes boring into brown, "I could take that loneliness away. I'd never leave ya."

The teen's eyes showed just how much he wanted to accept, pink lips parted, as he took a deep breath to answer the hollow.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything.**

Chapter 2: First Mating

"You mean it?" Ichigo asked, eyes hopeful.

"Of course I do, Ichigo." the way the hollow purred his name sent shivers down his spine.

"D-do you have a name?"

"I'm gettin' tired of repeating this. I have no name." the albino sighed.

"Would you like one?"

Gold on black eyes studied him for a moment before a large perverted gin crossed the pale face, "Ya need something ta scream when I take ya."

The teen had a bright blush on his face at the hollow's words, "H-how does Tatakai Shirosaki sound?"

"Fight huh?" the newly named hollow smirked, "I like it."

"Th-that's good." the orange head stammered, Tatakai had been leaning closer and closer to him the entire conversation.

"So…" the albino drawled, "Is this yer way of sayin' ya agree ta being my mate?"

Ichigo's just nodded, too embarrassed to speak, he was agreeing to loose his virginity to his inner hollow after all. Shirosaki gave a triumphant grin at this before smashing their mouths together in a rough kiss. The teen made a pained sound when teeth bit a little too hard on his lip, a blue tough quickly soothing the wound as the kiss became gentler. The hollow pulled back when he felt the shinigami push at his chest, watching as the flushed teen took in gulps of air.

"Let's take this ta the bed." the albino smirked, gently leading his soon to be mate to the large mattress. The orange haired shinigami allowed himself to be pushed down , blushing when he felt the black nailed fingers untie his obi. Tatakai moved his attention to the tan neck, nipping and licking the flesh playfully as he removed the teen's top. He gave a large grin before attacking the newly exposed shoulders, teeth digging into the flesh hard enough to leave a mark, but not enough to pierce the skin.

Ichigo winced when teeth dug into his shoulder, feeling some of the hollow's reiatsu being pushed into the mark. He let out a soft moan when the teeth were replaced by a soothing tongue, tilting his head to give the other more access. "Enjoyin' yerself, Ichigo?" the albino purred, eyes flashing at the way the orange head shuddered when his name was spoken.

The shinigami let out another small moan, he wanted his hollow to continue before something interrupted them. He felt pale hands slide along his sides, hooking into the waist of his hakama pants before pulling them down. Tan hips lifted to aid the hollow and soon he was naked beneath the other. The orange haired teen made a small noise of irritation when he realized that the albino was still fully clothed, finding it unfair that he was the only one naked.

"Hold on Ichi." Shirosaki grinned, already untying his obi. The hollow barely kept himself from just shredding his own clothes in his haste. The need to mate was getting worse, he wanted the shinigami, now!

Ichigo squeaked, when the hollow dove down for a fierce kiss, returning it with just as much force. When they broke apart for air a thought entered the teen's mind, "Wh-what are we going to use for lube?"

Tatakai almost laughed at how innocent the teen was when a bright blush crossed his face with those words. "We're in yer inner world, ya control what is and isn't here." he explained, "Ya just have ta want it ta be here and it will."

Brown eyes closed as the teen concentrated, soon a small bottle materialized next to them, plopping down onto the covers. Black nailed fingers snatched it up, the albino examining the bottle. 'Ohh, this might be fun.'

He coated three of his fingers in the substance, grinning even wider when he felt the lube warm up. "Ya might want ta relax fer this part." the hollow warned, circling the shinigami entrance with one of his fingers.

The brown eyes widened when he felt the warming sensation, face becoming even redder as a single finger slipped inside him.

* * *

><p>Hiyori growled when she sensed some of Ichigo's hollow's reiatsu seep from a small area on his shoulder. She pulled the cloth back, eyes widening in horror at a fresh looking hickey on the tanned skin. "He's actually letting his hollow have sex with." Lisa gaped, 'Damn, now I wish I knew a kido that let me look into someone's inner world.'<p>

"Why would anyone let that happen?" the irate blond demanded.

"In all honesty, when I first met Ichigo, he blushed when I mention his hollow." Shinji supplied, "I'm guessing he had a crush on it."

"A crush on his hollow." Rose frowned, "That's… unusual."

"So, Berry-tan must be happy, that his hollow wants him as a mate." Mashiro smiled, "Maybe when he leaves his inner world, he'll actually smile!"

The rest of the visoreds gave her blank looks at her proclamation, wondering how anyone could accept someone willingly mating with their inner hollows. 'Mina, is it a good thing that Berry-tan is his hollow's mate?' the green haired girl sent her own inner hollow, whom she befriended instead of suppressing.

/Of course, the poor kid seemed so lonely, he needs someone to care for him./

* * *

><p>Ichigo nervously swallowed when he felt the head of Tatakai's erection rub his entrance, he knew that it would hurt at first and feared the pain. "Shh, it'll be ok Ichi." the hollow soothed, "I'll go slow, and if it really hurts, just tell me ta stop. OK?"<p>

"O-Ok."

The albino chose that moment to slowly pushing, pausing when the teen winced in pain, tears gathering in brown eyes. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to pink lips, purring when his soon-to-be mate slowly responded. He waited a few seconds until he was sure that the other was thoroughly distracted before pushing in more. The orange head tensed but he had relaxed enough so that he only felt a slight sting, and continued to kiss the hollow, remembering to breath trough his nose so that he wouldn't have to pull back and lose this distraction from the pain. Soon The albino was fully sheathed within the shinigami, groaning at the tightness and warmth. He pulled away from the panting teen, "D-damn."

The orange haired teen took deep breaths, having the other inside like this felt odd, yet pleasant at the same, time. "M-move."

Gold on black eyes stared into his own as a lustful grin crossed the hollow's face, pale hips pulling back, only to snap forward once more. The pace was slow at first, both moaning at the friction, until Tatakai changed the angle slightly up. A scream tore its way out of Ichigo's throat, tanned hips bucking at the sudden pleasure when the albino brushed his prostate. "F-faster!" he shouted, and the thrusting suddenly started speeding up, rocking the teen's body with each motion hitting his prostate dead on, "T-Tatakai, th-there. Oh yes! Harder!"

The hollow was panting heavily, holding back the sounds trying to escape his throat, he didn't need to start roaring now. "Damn, so tight." he growled, thrusting harder and faster into his mate.

Ichigo was constantly moaning and occasionally scream in pleasure, hips moving with the other's motions. A tanned hand slid down his sweating body grabbing his own erection, pumping in time with each rough thrust into his body. He could feel the pressure building in his gut, "T-Tatakai, I-I'm cumming!"

Tatakai smirked, thrusting faster into the shinigami body, "Then cum."

"T-TAKATAI!" the orange head released over both their chests, mind going blank. He was so caught up in his release that he didn't hear the inhuman roar escape the albino, but he did feel the other cumming inside him.

The hollow collapsed on top of his new mate, panting heavily, "That was…"

"Amazing." Ichigo finished, breathing just as heavily. He felt his eyes starting to slip shut as the other pulled out, as well as the cum now leaking out of his entrance. They rolled to the side, the albino holding the teen close and they came down from their high.

"Go ta sleep Ichi, I'll send ya back ta yer body." Tatakai cooed, pressing a kiss to his shinigami forehead.

A small smile crossed the teen's face as he did just that, cuddling into the pale chest in front of him.

**End of chapter.**

**There you go, everyone, your lemon. The first, but not last in this story. Now please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bleach.**

Chapter 3: Revelations

Ichigo groaned as his eyes slipped open, only give a small squeak at the sight of Mashiro's face so close to his own. "Berry-tan's awake!" she called, smiling, "How are you feeling?"

"F-fine." he replied.

"You really like you hollow don't you?" she asked, "It's ok if you do. Honestly, I befriended my hollow unlike the others. She's really laid back about things and doesn't like to fight."

"Yeah, I do." the orange head gave a small smile. He was about to say more when a sandal collided with the side of his head.

"You dumbass!" Hiyori shouted, "You were supposed to fight and beat your hollow, not sleep with it!"

"Hiyori, stop!" the green haired woman shouted, surprising the rest of the group, "Berry-tan's hollow isn't going to try taking over and might let him use the mask too."

"But he had sex with a hollow. A hollow!" the short tempered blond argued, "That's just sick and wrong! Plus it's male!"

"I'm surprised you're upset about the male part." Lisa interrupted, "I remember catching you reading a certain manga called Acid Flower.(1)"

"It had a good story line." now the shortest member of the group was blushing as she left the underground training room.

"It would probably be best if Ichigo leaves." Shinji finally spoke, "I doubt Hiyori will leave him be for long."

"I'm right here." the orange haired teen growled, "And I was just thinking the same thing."

* * *

><p>Ichigo quietly walked back to his home that night, deep in thought. 'I wonder if Tatakai can materialize like some zanpakuto can?' he mused, 'It would be nice to see him without going to my inner world.'<p>

/I can learn if ya want./ a familiar watery voice purred.

'Can you?'

/Sure, I'll see if Zangetsu knows how./

'I hope he does.' The link was closed off, and the teen walked home a little faster, he needed to talk to his family about the last few days.

He soon reached his home, quietly opening the door so as to not wake anyone, only to be face-to-face with his father. "D-dad…" he started, only for the older man to hold up his hand to cut him off.

"We need to talk Ichigo." Isshin stated, face serious.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Ichigo gaped at his father as the elder Kurosaki finished his explanation, not completely wrapping his mind around the new information. 'Dad's an ex-shinigami?' he thought angrily, 'And he never told me, even though he knew about me being one as well?'<p>

/Ichigo, calm down./ Tatakai reassured, /Getting angry won't solve anything. Besides, ya got a story that'll probably make him faint./

'What's that?'

/Yer my mate./

'That would freak him out.' the teen mentally chuckled, before giving his father a level gaze, "So, this entire time, you've known I was a shinigami and never confronted me about it or even tried to help me after you got your powers back? AND you knew about my inner hollow?"

"Yes." Isshin sighed, "And I'd like to know why you haven't suppressed it?"

"Hollow mating season." was the orange head's reply, "Shinji forgot about it and now my hollow won't stop hitting on me."

The doctor cringed at the answer pity for his son in his eyes, "Just be glad it isn't female. Those would even go as far as rape to get their mate."

The teenaged shinigami paled at those words, a shudder working its way down his spine. "Putting it that way almost makes me want to accept Tatakai's offer."

"You named it?"

"He." Ichigo corrected, not realizing that he was blushing, "And yeah I did."

"Hmm, does my son have a crush on a hollow." the father teased with a grin.

"I-I do not!" the teen stammered, blushing even redder.

"Masaki, Ichigo finally has a crush on someone!" Isshin cried, though quietly, as he ran over to the large poster of his late wife.

/Ahh, ignore 'im Ichi, he's just tryin' ta annoy ya, sides we need somewhere quiet fer me ta practice materializin'./

'Zangetsu give you any advice.?'

/Yeah, now tell yer dad that yer tired and get that nice ass of yers up ta yer room./

'T-Tatakai!' a mortified blush covered the teen's face, "I-I'm just gonna go up to my room. I'm kind of tired."

He made a quick escape, easily reaching his room before his departure registered in his father's head. He plopped down onto his bed, taking a deep breath to relax, only to jump when Tatakai half-way materialized before vanishing. /Damn, I almost got it./ the albino cursed.

'You keep trying, I'm going to sleep.' the orange head replied, as tiredness finally caught up to him. He quickly changed into his pajamas, blushing when his hollow managed to fully materialize long enough to grope him, before slipping under his covers.

That mourning he woke up feeling warm, as well as a pair of arms holding him to a strong chest, which his face was currently buried in. His brown eyes slowly opened to see pale skin wearing an inverted shinigami uniform. He glance up to see that his inner hollow had successfully materialized, and was grinning down at him. "Mourin' Ichi." the albino purred, pulling the other into a chaste kiss, before slipping out of the bed.

"How long are you going to stay materialized?" Ichigo asked, sitting up. He raised an eyebrow when Tatakai blushed at his question.

"I don't know how ta return ta yer inner world actually." he chuckled, before swiftly lifting the teen out of the bed, holding him in his arms.

The orange haired shinigami squeaked, eyes widening as he was lifted into the air, clinging to the hollow's neck. "T-Tatakai!" he stammered, clinging to his lover like a lifeline.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." the hollow laughed, nuzzling at the soft orange hair. A quiet purr escaped the albino as he took in his mate's scent, enjoying the quiet.

The silence was shatter when Rukia threw open the, outside of her Gigai about to shout something. Her violet eyes grew wide when she saw the two, before a blush covered her face. "Ichigo, is there a reason why that hollow is nuzzling your head?" she asked, smirking, 'Did Ichigo agree to be a MALE hollow's mate? OH I hope he did! It would be better than those human yaoi comics.'

"Y-yes." the teen replied, before noticing the strange sparkle in her eyes, "Oh god, you're a yaoi fan!"

His mate's exclamation caused Tatakai to snap out of his calm bubble, looking up to see the petite shinigami in the doorway. He started to hiss angrily before covering it with a cough, eyes watching the woman warily. 'Oh, they are mated!' she mentally squealed, "What's wrong with liking yaoi? At least you know I'll support you if you and that hollow are together."

"She's got a point there, Ichi." the albino chuckled, "Though try not ta squeal, I've got sensitive hearing."

"I won't. Though how are you going to explain this to your sisters and father." Rukia frowned, "Did you know your father's an ex-shinigami?"

"The truth?" the hollow grinned.

"I told dad that you won't stop hitting on me." the orange head muttered.

"Technically, I have been hitting on ya, since we were in yer inner world." he explained, smirking.

"Oh." the male shinigami blushed, burying his face in the pale chest in embarrassment.

"Come on, I wanna meet yer family." the albino urged, setting the teen's feet onto the ground gently.

"Let me get dressed first, I have school today." Ichigo growled, shoving Rukia out of the room and shutting his door. He pulled his school uniform out of his closet, and set it on the bed.

"Glad ta see yer so comfortable changing in front of me." Tatakai smiled. The teen jumped to kick him out of the room, leaving him standing in the hallway with an amused Rukia and confused Karin.

"So, you're my brother's inner hollow." the young girl frowned.

"Yeah, Tatakai Shirosaki." the hollow replied, bowing politely.

"Suck up." the black haired shinigami chuckled.

"Better than a midget." the albino retorted, earning a punch to the head from said midget.

That moment Isshin decided to drop in for a surprise attack, only to get thrown downstairs with ease by the irate hollow. "Nice throw." the younger Kurosaki smirked, patting Tatakai's arm. She made her way downstairs as Rukia followed to retrieve her Gigai. The twelve-year-old turn back to him "By the way let Ichigo know that dad told us all about the shinigami thing will you."

"Got it." the hollow nodded, waiting for his mate to finish changing.

The door to the teen's bedroom opened and the owner of said room walked out, now in his school uniform. "What happened?" he asked, seeing his dad still on the floor at the foot of the steps twitching.

"You dad tried ta surprise attack me." the albino grinned, eyes almost glowing with amusement.

"I see." Ichigo shrugged, uncaring for his dad's well being, "I'm also guessing you met Karin."

"Yeah, she said yer dad told her and yer other sister all about ya being a shinigami and me being yer inner hollow. But most likely left out the whole hollow mating season thing."

"Well, he doesn't really seem to mind." the shinigami shrugged, "And I doubt Yuzu and Karin will either. Plus we already know Rukia accepts us."

"Well lets hurry up and meet the family before yer late." the hollow chuckled. The teen rolled his eyes and grabbed Tatakai's arm, dragging his inner hollow down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Welcome back Ichigo!" Yuzu greeted happily, glad her brother was home. Her eyes rested on the hollow, "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Tatakai Shirosaki my inner hollow…" the teen paused as something registered in his mind, "You can see him?"

The brown haired twin nodded with a smile, "Spirits have recently become clearer for me to see. Though Tatakai-san is still kind of blurry."

"Interestin'." Tatakai smirked, wrapping an arm around the orange haired shinigami waist getting a raised eyebrow from the black haired twin.

"Did dad mention that it was mating season for hollows?" the teen blushed, unable to look any of his family in the eye.

"No he didn't" Karin frowned, before a grin crossed her face, "So, you finally got a boyfriend? I kinda figured you were gay."

"Wh-what?"

"You never did notice Orihime's crush on you." Rukia supplied, "And most guys would most likely jump at a chance to be with her. And here you are, not denying that you're in a relationship with your inner hollow, who is male."

"And you don't care because you're a yaoi fan." Ichigo shot back, blushing harder. The hollow frowned at his mate's embarrassment, instincts screaming to hide the teen away from sight, but he just gave him a reassuring squeeze around the waist.

At that moment Isshin attempted to land a kick on his son, flying into the room in a poorly imitated karate kick. The albino gave a loud snarl, quickly grabbing the offending foot and throwing the ex-captain across the room. Gold on black eyes watched the idiotic father, growling dangerously, only to calm when a gentle hand squeezed his shoulder. "Tatakai?" the orange head frowned.

"Sorry." the hollow took a deep breath, "Instincts were kinda hard ta fight when he attacked ya."

The rest of the house hold just chuckled, seeing that the albino was being overprotective of the teen. 'If he gets like this when my dad tries to surprise attack me, what will he do if I'm sparring with someone?' the youngest shinigami present sent a worried glance to his lover.

"It caught me by surprise." Tatakai reassured, nuzzling soft orange hair, "I can keep control if ya warn me first."

"You better." Ichigo warned, "I don't need you trying to kill any sparring partners."

The hollow actually blushed in embarrassment at those words, chuckling nervously at the accusation. "I won't, I won't."

"Um, Ichigo." Rukia interrupted, "What exactly is Tatakai going to do while you're at school?"

"I'll go with." the albino smirked, "Just in case any hollows show up. That way ya don't have ta worry about one wantin' ta mate wit ya."

"Ichigo should be able to fight hollows without worry now." the petite shinigami frowned.

"Like hell I'm letting 'im fight." the hollow growled, eyes flashing.

"Don't cause any trouble." the teen sighed, "Besides, I like the idea of not having to rush out of class whenever there's a hollow around."

Tatakai just purred, glad that he made his mate's life a little easier, but wary of other greedier hollows. 'If any females show up I'll have ta keep them away from MY mate. Bitches don't care if their already taken, just that they'll get a mate.' the hollow frowned, hiding it in the orange head's hair.

**End of Chapter.**

**Whew, I'm glad I finished this chapter. I really want to write Uryu's reaction to learning about mating season, as well as Renji's. Though I'm not sure if I should bash Orihime or pair her with an arrancar. Not Ulquiorra, he's already paired with someone.**

**And one more thing, I need some arrancar oc's with mates. After all, arrancar are subject to mating season, just like any other hollow, including inners. Hehe. And who has an entire army of arrancar? Aizen! Will this postpone his plans for war? Who knows!**

**We'll that's all I have for this note. Please review and give me some oc's. don't worry all creators will get full credit for their arrancar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Bleach, nor do I own most of the OC's that appear later on.**

Chapter 4: Possessiveness

Tatakai followed Ichigo towards Karakura High, taking in the sites of the town as they walked. He was enjoying the feel of the physical world, almost tempted to take his full hollow form. 'Yeah, if I do that, the shinigami will attack first and not even thing about the consequences.' the albino thought with a growl, 'Even if it hurts Ichigo.'

'Something wrong?' the orange head sent over their link, wondering why his lover had started growling.

/Just wondering if your friends will even give ya a chance ta explain what I'm doin' at yer school./

'Rukia left early to talk to the others, so don't worry. Never doubt a determined fan girl. Ever.'

/Hmm, yer right. Sides if Renji does try ta attack me, ya can always threaten ta reveal his little secret./

'I would love to see his face if I even hinted to that!' the teen barely kept himself from laughing aloud, 'OK, enough worrying, we're already here.'

The link was closed off as the two walked through the school gates, the hollow sifting closer to his mate protectively. He didn't like all of these humans being around the orange haired shinigami. Hollows usually keep their mates hidden during mating season to keep the desperate ones away, but in this case, the teen would not stay hidden away if there was a chance of his friends being in danger. "Ichigo!" Rukia called waving the two over to the rest of the stationed shinigami.

The two made their way over, the albino watching the group warily for any attempts to attack. Once the reached they Renji shot Tatakai a glare, about to speak when Ichigo cut him off, "If you're about to suggest killing Tatakai then I'll just tell everyone here about a little secret of yours."

"What secret?" the red head nervously asked, 'He can't know about that!'

"I don't know, yer little secret relationship." the hollow grinned, seeing the tattooed man pale in realization.

"I wasn't about to suggest killing it. Just to be careful, hollows can be very possessive of their mates." the male lieutenant coughed, now worried for his own self.

"What secret relationship?" Rangiku asked, now curious.

"It's nothing!" the red head quickly supplied, "So Ichigo, mind telling us why that hollow looks like you."

"He's most likely Kurosaki's inner hollow." Toshiro sighed.

"H-how do you…?" Ichigo started.

"We've been aware of your inner hollow for a while now." the captain explained, "But you were never confronted because we felt that the hollow could be an advantage against Aizen."

"I can understand that." Tatakai agreed, before a growl escaped his throat, "There's another hollow heading this way… just wonderful, I think its female."

"So?" Renji frowned.

"Females can get desperate for mates pretty quickly and will go after another hollow's mate if they need to." the albino frowned, eyes narrowed as he gave out a quick pulse of reiatsu. He felt the presence retreat back to hueco mundo and relaxed, there was one threat to this mate dealt with.

Tatakai held back a laugh as his mate struggled to finish his calculus test, /Number fifteen is wrong./

'How do you know?'

/I actually pay attention ta yer classes./

'Help?'

/No, yer supposed ta do this on yer own Ichi./

'But Tatakai!'

/Alright, I'll help ya./

Ichigo seemed to relax a bit, he didn't think that having his INNER hollow help him was cheating, the albino used to be in his mind. The test soon passed with some ease, the hollow would only help if he was really struggling with a question, but he did help.

Soon the period ended and it was time for lunch, the group of spiritually aware teens all going to meet at the roof as usual. Once the two mated males arrived several pairs of eyes landed on the two. "Kurosaki-kun, who is that?" Orihime asked, shivering when gold on black eyes stared into her own.

"My inner hollow, Tatakai Shirosaki." the orange haired shinigami frowned, he didn't like that Orihime seemed wary of his lover.

"If it's a hollow then why haven't you gotten rid of it?" Uryu demanded, ready to draw his bow.

"If Tatakai dies so does Ichigo." Rukia explained, glaring at the quincy, 'How dare he suggest getting rid of Tatakai, I WANT my live yaoi!'

"That and poor Ichigo got caught in his inner world during hollow mating season." Renji chuckled.

"Hollow's actually mate." the healer gaped, before realization dawned on her, "Did Tatakai rape Ichigo?"

"Only female hollows do that." the albino growled, wanting to pull his mate close.

"Ichigo, you were willing to let a hollow do THAT with you!" the quincy was in shock, why would anyone want to be with a hollow.

"Sh-shut up!" the orange head blushed. He felt strong arms pull him close and the hollow sat them both down, the teen shinigami seated in his lover's lap. Rangiku let out a squeal at the cute sight, along with Rukia, causing Tatakai to cringe at the sound.

"Sensitive hearing!" the albino hissed, ears now ringing. The two females look apologetic, blushing when they realized that they both release fan girl screams. Of course no one noticed the disappointed look on Orihime's face at the two, she couldn't believe that she lost her crush to a soul devouring monster.

The hollow decided the best course of action was to ignore his shinigami friends while keeping his senses open for any other hollows, unconsciously nuzzling the soft orange hair. The group quieted when they heard what sounded like purring, eyes widening when they located the source, the very content hollow, clinging to his mate happily. "Tatakai," Ichigo chuckled, getting his lover's attention, "you do realize your purring. And very loudly too."

"So?" the albino was confused, he was sure that humans purred.

"Most humans don't purr." Toshiro pointed out, almost smirking when at the now embarrassed face of the albino.

"I'm a hollow and most can purr. I don't see a problem wit that." Tatakai shrugged, going back to enjoying the scent of his mate, purring even louder.

"I bet his hollow form is a cat." Rangiku chuckled.

"Lizard." the hollow corrected, eyes barely open.

"Can we see?" Ichigo asked, now curious about what he would have looked like as a hollow.

He got a nod as the albino's red reiatsu covered the pale form, dispersing seconds later to reveal his hollow form.(If you want to see what it looks like look it up I'm feeling too lazy to describe it and wanna get the fun part of this soon.) The red tipped tail gently curled around the orange head's waist as the lizard-like hollow began nuzzling his neck.

Rukia chuckled when her first human friend blushed when a blue tongue licked his cheek as a form of affection, glad to see that he had someone to protect him instead of burdening himself with everyone's safety. "OK, enough PDA!" Uryu exclaimed, trying to get past the horror of a hollow cuddling with a shinigami.

A low growl escaped the albino, who started pulling his mate even closer to his chest, keeping a wary eye on the quincy. "Ishida," Rukia sighed, "hollows are very clingy when it comes to their mates, and get irritated easily when someone other than their mates tells them to stop."

"You accepted this pretty quickly Rukia." Orihime threw in, trying not to blush at the sight of the two. She was actually a closet yaoi fan girl, but hid it so she wouldn't scare her male friends.

"I honestly think it's kind of interesting." the petit shinigami chuckled, picking her words carefully.

"She's the president of Soul Society's yaoi fan club." Renji stated, "Of course she'd accept two MEN in a relationship."

"It's true." the raven haired woman grinned.

Every living male, except the mated two, scooted away from the noblewoman, slightly disturbed. "It's not like we'll force you to look at it, we just enjoy what we get." Rangiku shook her head, "Nor will we set you up with other men."

The disturbed men relaxed slightly, and small talk soon took over the group, the quincy trying to ignore the glares he was receiving from the irritated hollow. "Will you please stop glaring at me?" Uryu snapped, "I won't bother you about clinging to Ichigo anymore. Just don't try anything in public."

Ichigo's face went completely red at those words and he quickly moved off of the albino's lap. Tatakai gave an irritated hiss, but allowed his mate to move, his tail was still wrapped around the slim waist anyway. "I wasn't going ta do anything." he huffed, relaxing when the orange head leaned against him, "I just wanted ta hold ya Ichigo."

"I was starting to get cold ok." the teen explained, "Reptiles are cold-blooded so you were starting to take my body heat."

"Sorry."

Ichigo yawned as he walked back to his home, Tatakai, now in human form, walking alongside him contently. He was enjoying the breeze when his badge went off, alerting him to the presence of a nearby hollow. "I got this." the albino grinned, Zangetsu materializing on his back.

With a quick sonido he was gone, leaving his mate to continue the walk home alone, only for another hollow to drop in front of him. "Ohh, you're a pretty one." a female voice cooed.

The hollow in front of him was an ugly bloated creature that slightly resembled a mix between a cockroach and a rat. He quickly checked to see if their was anyone around and saw that the streets were clear. "Listen, I'm already mated to another hollow, so look somewhere else." he reasoned, sensing the lust in the disgusting creature.

"Like I care, I'm an adjuchas level hollow so I think I can handle the thing that left such a weak amount of spirit pressure in your mark." it chuckled.

"Tatakai didn't put too much in because he didn't want to hurt me." the teen growled, "Besides, I doubt you're nearly Vasto Lorde level in reiatsu, like my mate."

"Then we'll just have to make this quick." the ratroach hissed, reaching to grab what she hoped would be her new mate. A piercing shriek filled the air as a white blur came out of nowhere, claws slicing through the fat arm. The newcomer landed in front of the surprised shinigami, revealing the hollow form of a pissed off Tatakai.

"Don't you fucking dare touch MY mate." the albino hissed, tail wrapping around the teen's waist protectively.

"He's not pregnant, so he's fair game!" the lower level hollow argued.

"Pregnant?" the orange head questioned. He did not get an answer as the stronger hollow fired a powerful bala into the mask of it's opponent. The disgusting being left out a shriek as it backed up, only for a blade to tear through its head, killing it instantly.

The pair's eyes rested on the form of Urahara, who held his blade loosely in his hand. "Hello Ichigo-san, how are you today." the shopkeeper grinned, only to frown when the albino hissed at him.

"Tatakai, calm down, he was only helping." the teen tried to reassure his lover. He was suddenly scooped up into the hollow's arms, as the irritated adjuchas quickly ran off, forming a garganta. The ex-captain only watched as the substitute shinigami was brought into Hueco Mundo by the overprotective hollow.

"I have no idea how I'm going to explain to Isshin why his son is currently in the hollow's realm." the blond sighed, shaking his head irritably, "At least it'll be easier for Tatakai-san to hide his mate there. Hopefully Aizen won't find them."

-Los Noches-

The Espada watched as Aizen, Gin, and Tousen left through a garganta to Hawaii, hoping to get away from the craziness of mating season. "So, they'll be gone till next year?" Grimmjow asked, looking at the assemble arrancar.

"That is correct." Ulquiorra nodded, grabbing the former Espada's arm. The two left the throne room, off to do whatever it was that the fourth wanted.

"I still can't believe that those two are mated." Nnoitra huffed.

"Quiet bitch." Halibel ordered, glaring at the fifth Espada in irritation. Her personality always changed to this, rude, controlling, dominate, and short-tempered, during mating season.

"What did you call me?" the spoon-like arrancar hissed.

"You are MY bitch." the third pointed out.

"I am no one's bitch, you're my bi-"

All the assembled arrancar flinched when a loud smack rang throughout the room, the source was Tai having pimp-slapped her mate. "What was that?" she growled.

"N-nothing!" Nnoitra whimpered

"Nothing what bitch?" Halibel frowned

"Nothing master."

Ichigo let out a gasp as he felt Tatakai's erection rub against his entrance in a teasing manner, a groan leaving him when the hollow pulled back. He yelped when he was turned onto his stomach, blushing when he heard the pleased purring coming from his lover. His eyes widened when he felt something wet brush his entrance, a moan tearing its way out of his throat when he felt it again. The teen soon realized that the albino was actually licking at his entrance, trying to get it wet enough for it not to be too painful when the hollow entered him. After a few seconds he felt one of the clawed fingers press into him, the feeling of the single digit moving inside still unusual to him.

The albino grinned behind the white, red striped mask when he heard his mate let out a mewling plea for more when he located the shinigami prostate. He inserted the second finger, scissoring them to stretch out the more, licking at the tanned back exposed to him. He felt the teen shiver in pleasure, even as he added the third finger, he knew that the orange head was nearly ready for him to enter him, to renew his claim on him.

The orange haired submissive let out a soft moan when the fingers retreated from inside him, only to suck in a breath when Tatakai's weight settled on his back, the hollow's erection once again rubbing his entrance. He bit his lip when he felt the head slip past the first ring of muscles, the feeling nearly as painful as in his inner world. He felt the blue tongue swipe along his shoulder in a soothing matter as the albino continued to slow push inside him, a groan escaping the pale throat at the warm tightness engulfing his length.

Soon the hollow was fully sheathed inside the shinigami, panting as he forced himself to stay still, waiting for the muscles to relax around him. Ichigo groaned at the feeling of the hollow twitching erection inside him, luckily pressed against his prostate, he panted as he tried to relax his lower muscles, but it was so hard to do so when his lover sifted, causing pleasure to spread through him at the rubbing within.

"M-move." he commanded, finding that the small amount of pain was starting to feel good. He heard the albino's pleased growl as the adjuchas started to pull out, leaving only the tip in, before slamming back inside, a pleasured hiss leaving him. The teen let out a scream, the hollow had hit his prostate once again, hard. He started pushing back into the thrusts using his hands and knees to support himself as his lover took him from behind. It felt better than in his inner world, and the animalistic growls escaping the hollow only made his hips jerk back harder.

He felt clawed fingers curl around his erection, as the sensations seemed to cause heat to pool in his lower stomach faster than the last time. His physical body was unused to such blinding pleasure, and was quickly nearing completion than he would in his spiritual body. "I-I'm coming!" the orange head whimpered, wanting this to last longer.

He screamed his lover's name as milky liquid shot out of the tip, groaning as his upper body collapsed, hips held up by the hollow, who was nowhere near cumming. Gasps escaped the spent shinigami's throat as the albino continued his thrusting, the pleasure starting to make him harden again. "F-faster!" he cried out, clenching his lower muscles experimentally.

He heard a low growl as the thrusting sped up, his entire body rocking with Tatakai's movements. He could tell that his lover was near, the thrusts into his body were becoming erratic, and he allowed one of his hands to join the pale one pumping his erection. Soon, he once again felt the tightening in his lower stomach, along with the feeling of the hollows reiatsu entering his body, centered in his lower stomach as well. "I-I…" he could barely form words at this point the feelings overtaking his senses, "T-TATAKAI!"

Ichigo came a second time on the cave floor, still screaming even as the albino roared at his own release, hot seed filling him. The two collapsed onto the ground, the teen groaning at the weight on his back. A soft moan left his throat when the hollow pulled out of him, warm cum sliding out of him as the sated albino rolled onto his back, pulling his tired mate on top of him. "Tatakai."

"Hmm."

"Why the hell did you bring me to hueco mundo to have sex with me?" the teen questioned sleepily.

"My instincts wanted me ta take ya somewhere I could easily hide ya from other hollows." Tatakai muttered, contently nuzzling the soft orange hair of his sleepy mate.

"Take me home after we wake up." the orange head weakly demanded.

"I want ta wait until mating season is over ta do that. I don't like the idea of other hollow finding ya so easily right now."

"When does mating season end?"

"About four day from now."

"Alright, but the moment mating season ends, you are taking me home!"

"Anything fer my beautiful mate."

A blush crossed the shinigami's face at those words, he was never really complimented on his looks. 'I'm going to have to get used to that, I can tell that he'll keep saying things like that.'

The hollow sifted so that his mate was curled against his chest, legs resting on his lap, he brought his tail up to cover the teen's lower half and part of his chest. Tanned fingers tiredly pet the red tipped appendage as the albino's top was draped over him in replacement of a blanket. He felt warm and safe, the red reiatsu of his lover acting as a heat source for them both. Slowly chocolate eyes slipped shut, sleep overtaking the young shinigami, Tatakai following him soon after.

-end of chapter-

**And done. Damn this chapter was over three thousand words. Almost a new record for me, just got to get over four thousand and I'll have beaten my previous one held my Tales of Symphonia story An Angel's Fall. And just so everyone knows, next chapters going to open to an alternate version of Hollow's Mate that will have a single change that could affect the storyline.**

**One question before I go. Who likes yaoi fan girl Orihime? Because later on she gets a little crazy with the fangirling over Tatakai and Ichigo's relationship.**

**Remember to review and flames will be used to burn the ratroach that tried to rape Ichigo this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back and nervous as hell about the grades I got on my tests. I'm going to include two OC's in this chapter. Both of which belong to Vixenmel on deviant art.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the oc's used.**

Chapter 5: Back Home

Ichigo groaned as Tatakai carried him through the garganta, he was exhausted, having been suffering from insomnia the last two nights or the hollow wanting sex. He sighed softly as he realized that he was at Urahara's shop, several of the shinigami sitting around the table with irritated looks. "Kurosaki, do you mind explaining why your inner hollow dragged you to hueco mundo?" Toshiro frowned, he had a feeling but needed to know if it was true.

"Some ugly ass hollow tried ta claim MY mate." the albino growled, hugging the teen in his arms closer to his body. Both female shinigami had stars in their eyes at the sight, it was so cute to see such possessive behavior.

"It seems that my prediction was correct." the captain smirked, getting confused looks, "I had a feeling that Shirosaki was going to drag Kurosaki to hueco mundo out of the need to protect him from desperate hollows."

"Listen." the orange head sighed, "I'm exhausted right now, and would like to get home."

Rukia and Rangiku both giggled, perverted thoughts entering their minds. "I've been suffering from insomnia you perverts!" the mortified teen shrieked, blushing, 'Well most nights anyway.'

"Well then get going." Urahara shooed the two off with his fan before hiding the lower half of his face behind it.

The hollow quickly left the building, glad that they had arrived at night, the darkness would keep them hidden from sight while they traveled home. Gold on black eyes lowered to see that his mate was already falling asleep in his arms causing a soft purr to escape his throat. 'Cute.' the albino thought before leaping onto the rooftops, using sonido to increase his speed to get back to the Kurosaki home as soon as possible.

It took about ten seconds to reach the building, Tatakai adjusting his grip on the dozing teen so that he could open the door to the dark building figuring that everyone was sleeping. He slipped into the house, using his tail to slip the door shut. "Are you going to return to human form soon?" Ichigo sleepily asked, nuzzling just below the hole in his lovers chest.

"As soon as I get ya ta bed." the hollow replied, silently ascending the stairs, unaware of Isshin watching the pair closely. The elder relaxed, realizing that it was his son's inner hollow carrying him before a new worry set itself in.

'Their reiatsu in mixed in Ichigo's lower stomach.' the father closed his eyes hoping that his senses where wrong.

* * *

><p>Ichigo groaned as he woke up, stretching long enough to hear his back pop. He tried to sit up, only to find that pale arms locked around his waist were keeping him down. "Tatakai, let go, I have school today." the teen sighed, tugging at the appendages holding him in place.<p>

"I don't want ta let ya go just yet Ichi. Let me hold ya a little longer." Tatakai yawned, nipping at the tanned neck.

A light blush covered the shinigami's face as he continued to try to wiggle free from the arms trapping him, "I need to get ready now or I'll be late!"

The hollow released his mate with an annoyed sigh, he felt an odd protectiveness over the teen, he was protective before, but after their third night in hueco mundo it became stronger. 'I must be close ta evolving ta Vasto Lorde or something.' the albino mused to himself, climbing out of bed with a yawn.

He let his eyes travel over the tanned skin of his mate as he changed his shirt, not noticing an odd amount of reiatsu in the teen's lower stomach. A small smile slowly appeared on the hollow's face, he couldn't understand why he wanted to kill the orange head when he first existed, he teen had his strengths and his personality turned so submissive when they were alone. 'If I knew how ta materialize before this, would I have still wanted ta kill him?'

"Tatakai, is something wrong?"

Gold eyes locked with worried brown, and the albino just grinned, "It's nothing. Didn't ya say ya were going ta be late?"

The teen's eyes widened and he quickly glanced at the clock, before rushing to finish getting ready. Tatakai stood up, stretching as he watch the orange head pull on his uniform pants, "Want me ta carry ya? I can use Sonido ta get us there faster if ya want."

"Thanks." Ichigo's eyes held relief that his lover would help him get to the school on time.

"Grab something ta eat. I'll wait by the door."

* * *

><p>Ichigo calmly sat back in his seat, taking note that the shinigami were currently missing from the class. He was a little relieved that they were, it was awkward with Tatakai's tendency to nuzzle his neck, as well as the hollow's need to constantly be in physical contact with him. He let his eyes rest on the fully hollowfied form of his lover, whose head was resting on his leg as the albino dosed off. His eyes snapped to the front of the room when an unfamiliar student arrived, followed by an arrancar. The arrancar had long red hair and green eyes, along with a soft smile on his face as he watched the human walk to his seat. The green eyes were framed by what looked like a white masquerade mask, the remains of what was once his hollow mask. The human teen had much shorter red hair and darker green eyes, he seemed to have a bit of a cocky air around him.<p>

The red haired human spotted the two, especially the hollow leaning against the shinigami, eyes lit up with excitement. To the orange head's surprise the newcomer sat right next to him, the arrancar sitting on the floor between the two. "So, you too?" the red head whispered, "Oh, I'm Kalist Hikari, and this is Roxel Harding."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, and this is Tatakai Shirosaki."

"So, how did you two meet?" Roxel asked curiously.

"I was originally Ichigo's inner hollow. He entered his inner world during mating season. It took some convincing but my charms won out in the end." Tatakai smirked behind his mask, "Listen up Roxel. If you even try ta hurt MY mate and his family, I will kill you."

"I don't like seeing death, even if it's an enemy." the arrancar frowned, "I'll heal anyone that needs it, and I don't care what Aizen says."

"You're with that bastard!" the albino was snarling now.

"Hey, I just said I don't like death, I won't threaten anyone you don't want me to. Besides, I wanted a human form and hollows liked targeting me, so going to Los Noches seemed like a good idea."

"Tatakai." Ichigo hissed in warning, nudging his lover with his foot. The hollow let out a huff, but back off, keeping and eye in the two next to them.

/three weeks later/

Tatakai snapped awake when he felt Ichigo literally fly out of his arms to rush to the bathroom, and a few seconds later the hollow cringed as he heard his mate empty the contents of his stomach. /Ichi, do ya need anything?/ he sent cautiously over the link.

'I want to know why for the last four days, do I suddenly get sick for no reason?'

/Ya did get suckered into trying Orihime's latest experiment that she calls food around that time. Ya want me ta ask yer dad fer something fer the nausea?/

He heard the teen continue to empty the previous night's dinner into the toilet, and decided to just go ahead and do so. The albino slipped on a pair of sweat pants, and padded down the stairs to where he heard the TV. He sighed in relief when he spotted Isshin watching the news, and cleared his throat to get the ex-shinigami's attention. "Is something wrong?" the elder asked, knowing that by the hollow's worry that something was wrong with his son.

"Ichigo's sick again." the hollow frowned, "Do ya have anything fer nausea I can give him?"

"Actually, I'd like to do an examination. He shouldn't be sick this long after trying that unusual dish Orihime created." the eldest Kurosaki furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'll get him after he finishes in the bathroom." the albino sighed, checking in on the orange head through the link. He felt the nausea emanating from the other end and knew that he might have to wait awhile.

/End of Chapter/

**And I am finally finished. Sorry it took so long, I had finals and I was stuck on how to write the end of this chapter. I know it's short, but the next will be longer with more oc's. Which I now have enough of. Thanks to everyone that sent them in. Until next time, please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, here is chapter 6 already. Now that I'm on break I have more time to work on these**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Chapter 6: Interesting News

Ichigo frowned as he waited for his father to show up, the elder wanted to examine him to see what was wrong but left the teen waiting for the last half hour. "Ichi, relax." Tatakai soothed, rubbing his mate's back, "He's probably looking fer something ta help with yer nausea."

Before the orange head could answer the door opened to reveal both Isshin and Yoruichi. "Why is Yoruichi here?" the hollow frowned, gold eyes narrowed.

"The only reason I'm here is because Isshin can't remember how to use a scanning kido." she replied.

"Ichigo, I need you to lay flat on your back and don't move too much. We're going to start with a simple scan of your reiatsu, there is a small chance that your sudden increase in power may be negatively affecting your body." the eldest Kurosaki ordered.

The teen raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, watching as the female ex-captain's hands started to glow a soft blue. She held her hands three inches above his head and then moved them over the rest of his body, never touching. Once finished she stepped back and quietly spoke to his father, before turning back to the other two. "Your reiatsu isn't harming your body, but there's a large amount focused in you lower abdomen." the dark skinned woman was frowning, "Not only that, but I found that Tatakai's reiatsu is also mixed in with your own. Also mostly focused in the same area. I'm going to have use a stronger scanning kido on your stomach."

Ichigo gave a confused nod, wondering why they seemed so worried about his and his lover's reiatsu mixing mostly in his lower abdomen. "Why is that a problem?" the albino voiced both their thoughts.

"Well, hollows are a special case when it comes to same-sex relations." Isshin coughed, uncomfortable discussing this, "They only consider a mating successful if they… uhh…"

"If the submissive is impregnated." Yoruichi finished, understanding why the elder Kurosaki was uncomfortable discussing this with his son, "A dominate hollow's reiatsu actually enters their chosen mates body during intercourse and if the submissive's reiatsu mixes, can create a temporary womb. Depending on if an egg is created or not during the process, the two can have children together, regardless of whether it is a male and female, or male and male mating."

The orange head paled when he heard the explanation, hand moving to rest on his stomach, "You thing that I might be…?"

"There's a chance." the tanned woman sighed, she could see the worry in his eyes. Her hands began glowing a darker blue as she set them on the teen's stomach, closing her eyes to focus more. Her eyebrows furrowed as she gently moved her hands over the lightly tanned skin, before pulling back with a sigh.

"Well?" Tatakai asked, worried for his mate.

"Ichigo, don't panic, but you're going to be a mother."

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat tiredly in his room, it had been three hours since the revelation that he was pregnant with Tatakai's child. He felt scared yet at the same time excited, wondering if the child would be as close to him as he was with his own mother. He wasn't scared for himself either, he was more afraid of any complications with the baby having one parent being a spiritual being.<p>

He knew that worrying wasn't good for him or the child but he couldn't help it, he worried about everyone close to him. 'Heh, I only just found out I'm going to be a parent and I'm already worrying about my child.' he mentally laughed, 'I should stop worrying, Yoruichi would have told me if she sensed anything wrong with the baby.'

He took a deep breath to relax, wondering what his lover was doing at the moment. 'Tatakai.'

/Is something wrong Ichi? Do ya need something?/

'Just wondering what you're doing.'

/Right now, I'm trying ta convince Rukia not ta tell anyone about yer… condition. We don't need Soul Society tryin' ta hurt our baby./

'I can come help if you want.'

/Na, the midget will listen ta reason soon enough./

'If you think so.' Ichigo closed his eyes as he laid back to relax, enjoying the quiet of the room.

He just started to doze when he felt a mental nudge from Tatakai, waking him up. /Hey Ichi./

'Yes?'

/Can we still have sex even though yer pregnant?/

A mortified blush covered the teen's face at that question, unable to believe that his lover just asked him that.

/end of chapter/

**I know it was short, but I wanted to get Ichigo learning he was pregnant out of the way. Next chapter will be everyone's reactions. Plus, I'm working on a little Christmas one shot for this story and I needed to get this chapter out of the way. Next chapter will be longer, if it isn't then you may all yell at me.**

**Please review.**


	7. Petition

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Akako Hama


	8. Sorry

Ok, I'm putting Hollow's Mate up for adoption. I've lost all interest in Bleach recently, though I have discovered an addiction to Soul Eater. Sorry for disappointing everyone, but I just lost all inspiration. Anyone that wants to adopt must also have a Deviantart account. 


	9. Adopted

The Hollow's Mate has been adopted by AshleyPurdy lover, so watch for the new version!


End file.
